La pequeña Granger al cuidado de Malfoy
by Vick384
Summary: Durante la guerra Hermione Granger fue hechizada, no recuerda nada y ahora es una chiquilla de 5 años! Draco Malfoy sera quien la encuentre y la tenga que poner a salvo en lo que Harry y Ron pelean contra los últimos mortifagos.
1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba hecho un caos, el castillo estaba en ruinas y los mortifagos huían después de la caída de su señor. Draco malfoy se había quedado, se había quedado para pelear aunque fuese en el final, no quería ir a azkaban pero tampoco quería ser recordado como un cobarde (aunque ya todos lo veían así). Observaba como los demás mortifagos huían pero el no, el no huiría como cobarde se quedaría y si lo querían arrestar aceptaría el castigo.

Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras todos prestaban atención a Potter, cuando escucho un llanto, pero no era cualquier llanto, era el llanto de una niña pequeña ¿qué haría una niña pequeña en medio de Hogwarts y aún peor en una guerra? Su curiosidad lo obligo a buscar la procedencia de aquel llanto y lo llevo hasta a la entrada busco con la mirada pero no encontró a nadie, agudizo su oído y siguió caminando, ya era más audible, y la encontró, entre un montón de escombros estaba una niña de pelo castaño y ondulado de no más de 5 años con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, tenía la ropa muy sucia y parecía quedarle muy grande. Draco se quedo pasmado observándola, no sabía tratar con niños. Avanzo un poco hacia ella pero resbalo y callo ruidosamente. La niña levanto la cara y vio al rubio en suelo

–No me hagas daño!. Dijo mientras se pegaba lo más que podía a los escombros

Malfoy se levantó quejándose y sentándose cruzado de piernas lo más cerca que pudo de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué intentaba no asustar a esa niña? El debería estar pensando como huir, como no ser llevado a azkaban. Pero no, estaba ahí sentando frente a una pequeña niña intentando no asustarla y ponerla a salvo

–No te haré daño, te escuche llorar ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La niña lo miro, vio el miedo en sus ojos y su honestidad, no le haría daño. Y ella estaba muy confundida recordaba sólo algunas cosas pero no las recordaba muy bien.  
– Mi nombe es Hedmione Ganged, yo... No decuedo lo que pasó– su voz se iba quebrando más y más hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar. Al escuchar su nombre Draco se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, esa era la sangre sucia sabelotodo pero ahora era una pequeña, asustada y llorona cría. No pudo contener una carcajada la cual a la niña la tomo por sorpresa y se asusto.

–Sabelotodo ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un hechizo te tocara?– decía entre risas.  
–Deja de reidte! Yo no decuedo nada y no tiene gacia–  
–Vaya... Pequeña y mandona, ven sígueme te llevare con Potter y Weasley– dijo escupiendo los dos apellidos

Draco se levantó y la miro, hermione se estaba levantando y pudo observarla mejor, estaba sucia y tenía una herida en la frente, su pelo no estaba tan enmarañado como siempre solía tenerlo, su ropa estaba muy grande que cuando quiso dar un paso se atoró y tambaleo. Miró a Draco y le sonrió, eso le había causado gracia, era una niña pequeña que no recordaba nada. Camino delante de ella pero escucho como se caía un par de veces y a la tercera... Otro llanto, volteo a verla y estaba sentada sollozando limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la ropa que le quedaban colgando. Se había lastimado otra vez debajo del ojo. Draco insulto por lo bajó y sin previo aviso la cogió en brazos y camino hasta el gran comedor.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo entendía, hace unas cuantas horas estabas insultando a todos los impuros y ahora estaba cargando a esa sangre sucia como si fuera alguien importante, era preocupante ¿y si a él también lo había alcanzado algún hechizo y por eso actuaba así? Eso esperaba y no le agradaba pensar en otras posibilidades.

En el gran comedor ya todo estaba en calma, las personas que sobrevivieron hablaban normalmente, otras ayudaban a los heridos y se oía el llanto por los muertos. Malfoy alcanzo a ver a los Weasley y a Potter y se acercó a ellos, cuanto más cerca estaba mejor veía la escena, la comadreja lloraba pero buscaba con la mirada a alguien, seguramente era a Granger y el cara-rajada abrazaba a la menor de los pelirrojos quien lloraba sobre su pecho. En el suelo se encontraba uno de los gemelos, que respiraba lentamente, no quería presumir pero... Si no hubiera sido por él, ese gemelo (del cual le importaba en lo más mínimo su nombre) estaría muerto.  
Malfoy había llegado justo a tiempo para derribar al mortifago que lo estaba atacando, pero aún así había recibido un poco del impacto del hechizo que lo derribo.

Se estaba acercando cuando los cristales de gran comedor(o lo que quedaba de ellos) comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que lo que quedaba de ellos se cayera. Lo mortifagos volaban por todas partes, parecía que aún no se rendían.  
Malfoy vio como Potter y la comadreja se miraba y corrían a acabar con los mortifagos restantes, Malfoy se vio en vuelto en otra batalla pero esta vez no era por sí mismo por quien se preocupaba, si no por la niña que llevaba en brazos y que al oír los vidrios cayéndose había escondido su rostro en su pecho. Malfoy maldijo en voz alta ganándose un golpe de parte de la niña.

–Sujétate, Granger, haremos una gran aparición producto del gran mago Draco Malfoy– dijo con orgullo  
Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y Hermione se aferró más al cuello de Draco, pronto estaban de pie frente a una elegante casa las afueras de Londres.

–Tranquila, esta casa es de mi familia. Nunca venimos porque como verás esta en un barrio de los asquerosos muggles pero es un gran escondite–  
Mientras avanzaban Hermione escuchaba atentamente lo que Draco le decía y miraba la gran casa de 3 pisos.  
Muggle ¿dónde había escuchado eso antes? Y de pronto recordó algo, algo sobre una guerra, sus padres no la conocían y su verdadera edad, comenzó a patalear gritando  
–¡Yo eda gande! ¡Mis papas no saben quien soy y etamos en gueda!–

Malfoy tuvo que bajarla por las patadas que le dio y se le quedo mirando. Esto empezaba a mejorar ya recordaba algo.

–Si, ERAS grande– dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "eras" para que Hermione pronunciara bien –El cara-rajada y la comadreja son tus amigos y eres del bando de los buenos– le dijo un golpe en la frente que hizo que la niña se cruzará de brazos y le sacará la lengua –Eres una sangre sucia, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca... ¿cómo fue que terminaste así?–

–No se... Oye... Daco ¿cieto?... ¿Quienes son el "cadajada" y la "comdeja"?–  
–¡DRACO! es Draco con "r" en medio de la "D" y la "a" y son cara-rajada y la comadreja! Son tus mejores amigos ¿enserio no recuerdas nada, sangre sucia?–

Hermione se movió negando con todo su cuerpo y haciendo un sonido de negación –¿Que es sange sutcia?–

Draco no pudo evitar negar que no le dio ternura ver a Granger, negar y preguntar inocentemente cosas que ya sabía, debía admitirlo Granger de pequeña era muy tierna. Draco hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado hacer en presencia de la sabelotodo, algo que nunca le pensó dedicar a ella: una sonrisa.  
La volvió a cargar, sin responderle su pregunta y la metió dentro de la casa, rogando que pronto pudiera dejar a Granger con Potter y sacársela de encima, pero el no sabía que tendría que aguantar a Hermione por un buen rato más.

* * *

Espero que les guste... ya se que es cortito pero es el primer fic que subo! De nuevo.. espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Al entrar en la casa Draco bajo a Hermione quien asombrada al ver la inmensidad de la casa se quedo quieta observando todo.  
Draco paso por su lado y se metió a una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha, Hermione al ver que el chico desaparecía lo siguió  
–¿A dónde va?– le pregunto cuando vio que se metía a la chimenea  
– No tardare, y pase lo que pase no salgas de la casa y tampoco rompas cosas–

Hermione se quedo plantada observando como el chico rubio desaparecía envuelto en llamas, una vez que desapareció completamente, se giró y pudo ver una mesa, una gran mesa como para 10 personas recorrió la estancia y se metió por una puerta que estaba más al fondo, llego a la cocina, esperanzada de que hubiera algo de comer abrió el refrigerador pero para su desilusión no encontró nada.  
Regreso a donde estaba la puerta de entrada y camino hacia el lado contrario encontrándose con una sala muy elegante frente a un televisor, cogió el control del televisor lo encendió y se sentó en un mueble y empezó a cambiar de canales.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Cómo fue que llego hasta ese lugar en ruinas? No recordaba nada. Lo único que recordaba era a ella con mucho miedo viendo a un hombre con varita en mano que se acercaba a ella, ella retrocedía lo más que podía, el hombre ese alzó su varita y salió un rayo de luz dorada y de ahí vio como el hombre se desaparecía misteriosamente...  
Pero había algo estaba olvidando algo ¿qué era?... El hombre levanto su varita... Salió el hechizo y le dio en el pecho... Ella cayó y... ¡Claro! Cuando cayó pudo visualizar al hombre desapareciendo pero también dijo algo... Algo que no podía recordar.

* * *

Mientras Hermione intentaba recordar algo y veía televisión en esa gran casa, Malfoy iba a ver como iban las cosas en Hogwarts.  
Cuando llego solo quedaban unos mortifagos peleando, lanzo hechizos para derribar a algunos y lo logro. Busco a Potter con la mirada y lo encontró luchando contra un mortifago, camino hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca le dijo con arrogancia  
–¿Necesitas ayuda Potter?–  
–Nada que venga de ti, Malfoy–

Pero Draco lo ignoro y ataco al mortifago que salió volando inconsciente  
–Necesito hablar contigo–  
–No puedo hablar, hurón! ¿Qué no ves que aún estamos en guerra?– dijo mientras se alejaba.  
–¡Es sobre la estúpida sabelotodo!– le grito con enfado  
Harry se detuvo y volteo hacia el  
–¿Dónde esta Hermione?–

* * *

"El rumbo de tu futuro cambiara, puede que sufras en el camino pero te aseguro que después todo será mejor"  
Si, eso había dicho aquel extraño hombre pero ¿qué quería decir con todo eso? Ella no lo entendía, por muy inteligente que fuera ahora era una niña pequeña. Le fue entrando el sueño, poco a poco cerró sus ojos y cayo dormida soñando con el breve encuentro con aquel hombre.

* * *

–¿¡Cómo que Hermione ahora es una pequeña!? ¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? Y además ¿Dónde esta?–  
–No grites, Potter ¿A caso quieres que los mortifagos se enteren de que la sangre sucia esta indefensa?–  
–No te atrevas a volver a llamarla así Malfoy o verás lo que te pasa porque te advierto que...–  
–Si, si... No me importa, yo no le hice nada a tu amiga incluso la puse a salvo, cuando la encontré ya era una cría estaba llorando y ya venía a dejártela cuando llegaron el montón de mortifagos–

Harry lo miro desconfiado pero había algo en Malfoy que hacia que le creyera.  
–Esta bien, finjamos que te creo... Primero ayúdanos a deshacernos de los mortifagos y luego vamos por herms–

Draco comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra los mortifagos que quedaban, vio como Potter corría con la comadreja y este se ponía muy rojo y miraba a Malfoy de mala manera, seguramente le estaría contando sobre Granger.

Después de unas horas todo por fin quedo en paz, solo se oía el murmullo de la gente. Rápidamente Draco busco con la mirada a Harry pero no lo encontró, lo maldijo y comenzó a caminar por todo el gran comedor. ¡Su amiga estaba indefensa y quien sabe donde rayos se había metido Potter!  
Vio a la señora Weasley y pensó que ella podría saber donde estaba Harry pero él no le hablaría, no, no y no, antes muerto, se quedo quieto pensando en que tenía a la sabelotodo en una casa muggle posiblemente durmiendo la siesta como la cría que ahora era, suspiro derrotado, no quería pasar mas tiempo con la sangre sucia así que poco a poco fue avanzando hacia Molly Weasley, trago saliva ruidosamente tragándose todo su orgullo y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca y con un leve sonrojo en la cara dijo lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿SabedondeestaPotter?-  
La señora Weasley en un principio puso una cara de confusión pues no había entendido muy bien, luego su cara fue cambiando a lo que sería una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, poso su mano en el brazo de Draco y le respondió amablemente.

-Le dije a los muchachos que fueran a descansar, y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, muchacho, te ves muy cansado-

Draco asintió y se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero Molly le puso la mano en el hombro y con voz entrecortada susurro

-Gracias por salvar a mi Freddie-

Draco no hizo más que volver a asentir y se marcho de ahí. Camino mas y mas rápido hasta que se encontró con las escaleras, iría por Potter, no pensaba tener a Granger mucho tiempo así que subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se planto frente a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, por suerte estaba abierto, supuso que la Dama Gorda se había ido a otro recuadro en el que estuviera mas segura. Miro a su alrededor y tenía que admitir que la decoración no estaba tan mal.

-¡POTTER!- sin respuesta alguna, volvió a gritar -¡ESTUPIDO CARA RAJADA BAJA YA!-

-Te vemos dentro de 2 horas en la entrada del Callejon Diagon, obviamente en Londres muggle- Quien bajo fue Ron –Y si vuelves a llamar a Harry "estúpido" o "cara rajada" a ti te tendrán que llamar "cara deforme" y con que Hermione no este bien te mataremos ¿entendiste, hurón?-

-Estúpido, Weasley ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer? Mejor guárdate tus amenazas o la sangre sucia sufrirá por tu insolencia-

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Herms!- Grito Ron hecho una furia pero Malfoy ya no escuchaba ya había salido de la sala y bajaba las escaleras con toda tranquilidad, sonriendo de lado, le divertía molestar a la comadreja y a Potter.

* * *

Se volvió a aparecer frente a su casa muggle, entro cuidadosamente y escucho ruido, camino hacia donde provenía. La pequeña Granger estaba dormida en el sillón con una pierna y un brazo fuera, su cabeza casi también fuera, la televisión estaba encendida y tenía el pelo muy alborotado parecía que se había revolcado por todo el mueble. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Le daba ternura la asquerosa sangre sucia… ¡No! Eso nunca. Se dijo a si mismo. Bueno pero en realidad esa no era la Hermione que tanto detestaba ¿o si? No, esa es una cría cualquiera. Se dijo para no quedar tan mal con él mismo.  
Ignorando todo lo que su cerebro decía en ese momento, se arrodillo frente a ella y acomodo su pierna, su brazo y cuando iba a acomodar su cabeza ella despertó, lo miro un instante con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, Draco volvió a sonreír y ella se froto los ojos y sonrío también.

-Tenemos que irnos, sabelotodo-  
-¿A dónde?-  
-Pues… Te llevare con tus amigos-  
De pronto ella comenzó a hacer pucheros –Pero… Pero… Mis amigos no… ellos no… ¡ellos no me quelen! Ni siquieda los considedo amigos, mi amigos me tratan mal, en la escuela jalan mi cabello y se budlan de mi pod sed mejod que ellos- Y empezó a llorar

-Creí que el cara rajada y la comadreja si te querían- Dijo Malfoy con confusión  
-¿Quiénes?-  
-¡Pues tus amigos! Hace un rato te dije que ellos eran tus amigos-

Hermione volvió a poner una cara de sorpresa, se sentó y se lanzo a Draco quien la atrapo

-¡Hady y Don son mis amigos! Los decuerdo ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-

Draco la sostenía mientras la niña brincaba y gritaba y lo jalaba. Esa no era Granger, esa era una cría cualquiera se decía mientras la sostenía y le sonreía de forma divertido.

Malfoy tomo a la niña y se desapareció y apareció en un callejón de Londres.

-Nos queda 1 hora y 30 min. Para que vengan por ti ¿quieres hacer algo?-  
-Quielo… Quielo… ¡Quielo un liblo y ropa que me quede! Y un helado, po favo-

Draco sonrió divertido a la pequeña, ¿que niño de 5 años quiere un libro? Obviamente la sabelotodo Granger. Eso lo preocupó un poco le había dado ternura y había mostrado su lado mas Hermione Granger "los libros ante todo". Tomo a la niña de la mano y anduvo viendo las tiendas a ver si encontraba alguna librería cercana pero Granger no hacía más que caerse así que supuso que debería comprarle primero la ropa, así que se metió a la primera tienda de ropa infantil que encontró. Una muchacha se le acerco y lo miro con aprecio y le pregunto que si buscaba algo en especial

-Ropa para ella- dijo mostrando a Hermione quien se había escondido detrás de él  
-Por aquí, por favor-

Draco se paso una media hora en esa tienda, Granger corría por toda la tienda seguida de la encargada y con él un poco mas atrás probándose toda la ropa que podía. Al final compro un vestidito de colores pastel y unos zapatos. "Por fin" se dijo Draco. Cuando pagaba, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, muchas de las señoras cuchicheaban cosas mientras lo miraban reprobatoriamente. Pensó mejor la situación, buen dúo que hacía el un joven de 17 que aparentaba unos 20 y una niña d años, el joven siempre atrás de ella y comprándole sus caprichos, escucho como dos señoras discutían entre si eran hermanos y él tenía que hacerse cargo de ella por padres desobligados o si él hubiese sido un adolescente que no supo cuidarse y ahora se tenía que hacerse cargo de sus actos, y oyó como ambas señoras se iban mas por la 2da opción

-Estúpidos, muggles- dijo casi entre dientes pero para su desgracia Hermione escucho y dijo en voz muy alta

-¿Qué es estúpido y que es muggles?-

Todas las señoras los miraron enfadadas por el lenguaje que había utilizado y aunque no comprendían la palabra muggle, sabían que no era bueno decir groserías frente a una niña.

-Calla y vamos por tu libro y tu helado, Granger, ya he tenido suficiente aquí-

Encontraron por fin una librería y Malfoy compro los libros que Hermione le pedía al final tuvo que comprar una mochila. Cuando ya se estaban cumpliendo las 2 horas Draco la llevo al lugar de encuentro pero algo no andaba bien, Potter y Weasley aun no estaban ahí y ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la hora acordada. ¿Y ahora que haría? No podía entrar al Callejon Diagon en ese momento, llevaba a Granger y no sabía como estaría la situación ahí dentro así que se dispuso a esperar un poco más, con una Granger desesperada y aburrida tomada de su mano.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Perdon por tardar en subir el capitulo :S es que no había tenido mucho tiempo :s prometo subir mas seguido! Espero que les guste! :c


End file.
